What makes you TICK
by ThemSoundWaves
Summary: ONE SHOT. A new autobot named Tick's way of dealing with a sudden attack on base, NOT A SERIOUS FANFICK PRETTY CRACKISH. I might make a story off of Tick, but only if my readers like her! REVIEW! Btw. Non-edited


**Okay, honestly? this is probably the stupidest thing I've ever written, it just popped in my head when I tried to sleep, so I wrote it out and I wanted to see if I got any reactions to it, i dont own transformers, but I do own Tick, if anyone wants to use her as an OC in you're story, let me know and I can give you the details. **

**Well here goes nothin'**

"Who the _frag_ is that?"

Megatron glared across the lot at a rather strange looking femme, tall and well built, she had nion yellow stripes over her sea blue frame. He had just landed at the Autobot base, ready to call in his second In commands armada, the alarms were sounding, so the Autobot's already knew they were their, so they sent out this... New autobot to defend them?

It was almost disappointing.

"What is you're name, femme?"

Megatron growled, staring into the femmes yellow optics as she slipped over to him, she gave Megatron a human like jester, known as a saluit.

"My name is Tick, sir"

Tick drawled, she bowed and did a three sixty.

"Ooh! Look at you you're a big solder mech! Your so pretty, what!"

Megatron growled cutting off the femme, Something must have glitched her processor, but he swore if she said one more word, he would rip out her spark right then and their.

"Don't growl at me? What- No! That's not Megatron!"

Megatron looked to his side at Starscream, who gave him a shrug, they turned bak to Tick who undoubtedly was having a conversation with herself.

The femme got all up and personal to Megatron piping his bubble.

"What's your name!? Cause if your name is Megatron id have to cut off your helm!"

The femme giggled and patted Megatrons helm, he growled again and shoved the insane bot off, she looked at him with saddened optics, hurt at the sudden rejection, Starscream looked completely lost.

Megatron transformed his hand into a sword and swiped at the femme, who had all but disappeared within a split second of him trying to offline her. They could hear loud giggles,

"Oh my dear Primus! Your arms are so large and your helm is so small! It's a wonder you couldn't catch me!"

The autobot femme was no where to be found, Megatron spun on his peds following the mad giggles of the insane femme, when suddenly, he was attacked.

Okay, attacked was an understatement, this femme was serously unstable, did she not know she was going up against one power mech? The leader of the decepticons? Apperently not, because Tick had attacked him- with a hug.

Not sure what to do Starscream just stood, baffled and shocked from words as the femme came out of nowhere and latched onto Megatrons neck, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Megsy! Megsy! I've caught megsy!"

Cheered to no one but herself, Starscream stifled a laugh as Megatron attempted to pry off the unstable femme.

"Starscream! Don't just stand their you fool! Help me!"

Starscream snapped out of his laughing fit, but not managing to hold back a smirk as he pinned Megatron to the side of the autobot base, he jumped up, put both his pedes on both sides of Megatron and pulled on the femme as hard as he could, this only supplying the autobot sneak with more giggles.

"SCREAMY! Stoop Megsy likes this! Megsy likes hugs!"

Primus, exactly how old was this femme? Older then their retched scout Bumblebee, has she been stuck in some kind of gas chamber?he couldn't help but growl at the situation, he literally had Megatron pinned to their enemy's base trying to pry a femme off him, this was deffenitly going in his memory files for blackmail.

Abruptly Tick let go of Megatron and latched herself onto Starscream, and being startled Starscream let a loud girlish scream as the autobot clung to his face,

"I see why they call you Screamy! Anyone ever tell you you look like a large silver Dorito?"

She paused, but she knew Starscream couldn't say anything, because she put her servos to the seekers dentia.

"Because you do!"

She outright started laughing, Megatron managed to pull her off Starscream while she was laughing, tossing her to the ground,

"Retreat! Get out of here! That femme is glitched!"

Megatron roared, both Starscream and Megatron transformed, bolting away as fast as they could, Tick looked up at the sky, slightly disappointed, but smirking, she felt a servo on her shoulder and looked up to find Jazz stairing down at her.

"Ya one crazy femme, ain't no one been able to get Ol' Megsy to retreat without even damaging him"

Tick just smiled as she Prato ally skipped back into base.


End file.
